Flames of Defiance
by ChaosDivinity
Summary: After a night of accidental debauchery, Flare Ashworth(OC) and Ruby Rose find themselves in tangled in an another world, where she meets...human warships! What's more Flare has not only have to deal with Cinder and the others, she has to deal with a dumb hundred year old prophecy that involves her and 4 others saving not just Remnant or the the new world, but other worlds too.
1. 1:The Story Starts off with a 'Yang'

"Ahh shit what have I got into this time?" the red-haired 16-year-old girl sighed as she fell through the air. The girl's name was Flare Ashworth, a student of the prestigious Beacon Academy for hunters and huntresses-in-training.

As Flare continued falling, she spotted a certain silver-eyed girl wearing black and red free falling beside her. "Yo Ruby!" Flare shouted at the girl known as Ruby Rose. There was no response from the cloaked girl. "...I think she passed out".

"And also what am I gonna fall into?" Flare looked down below. Slowly, the crashing waves of an ocean came into view. "Oh, it's just an ocean, no biggie" then, something strange on the ocean's surface caught her attention.

On closer inspection, Flare realized it was a girl gliding across the water as if she was skating. "Woah, that looks awesome! is that her semblance or-" Then she noticed something odd. The girl was injured and there were three strange creatures chasing her.

"Welp, looks like someone has to go save her now" And with that, Flare grabbed onto Ruby's cloak and kept on falling. Yep, she just kept falling while admiring the clouds around her.

"Ugh..." Flare heard Ruby mutter. "Finally, you're awake" Flare said as Ruby's eyes cracked opened. "Oh, good morning-" Ruby realized something was wrong. "EHH!? WHY ARE WE FALLING!?".

"Oh, don't worry, we're gonna fall in an ocean!" Flare reassured her friend.

"BUT THERE'S SHARKS!" Ruby yelled.

Flare went silent. After a couple of seconds, she finally spoke "Welp, we're screwed then!" After Flare said that, both she and Ruby screamed.

* * *

All Shigure wanted to do now was to go back, but after a surprise attack from a fleet of abyssals separated her from the others, she was forced to escape at flank speed. Now there she was, chased by two Ni-class destroyers and one Ri-class heavy cruiser.

"Shit, I'm gonna run out of fuel soon..." Shigure muttered as she took aim and fired a salvo. "And probably ammo too" She only managed to get one of the Ni-Class before the heavy cruiser dealt heavy damage to her.

"Confirmed heavy damage to 12.7cm/50 Cal type 3 gun mount...looks like this is it..." Shigure muttered. She looked up to the sky and smiled. "Yamashiro...Kawakaze...I'm-eh?" Up in the sky, she saw something that looked like two falling individuals. Shigure squinted, she realized the individuals were two arguing girls.

"What are they doing?" Shigure shook her head, thinking that the two were just illusions, sadly, they weren't. "...I think I've finally gone insane". Suddenly, one of the girls got engulfed by flames and shouted something to the other girl. Shigure could barely make out what the girl shouted.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT WE GOT INTO THIS MESS!"

"WELL IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND YANG, WE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN INTO THIS MESS!" The other girl retorted.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF ITS EVEN MY FAULT!?" Flame girl screeched back.

"I DON'T KNOW!" And the two kept on arguing...until it ended when they both crashed onto the remaining Ni-class destroyer. An explosion lit of view followed by a loud noise, the shockwaves of the explosion sent torrents of waves towards Shigure and the Ri-class.

"What..?" Then, a loud, rippling sound sliced through the air and another explosion was heard. Shigure turned around and saw the Ri-class sinking into the water and four more individuals. Shigure realized they were her friends whom she got seperated from.

"Jintsuu, Shiranui, Murakumo and Ikazuchi!" Shigure cried as she dashed towards them and gave Jintsuu a bear hug. They were soon joined by the other three kanmusus and now it was a good ol' group hug.

"I'm so glad you guys came back for me" Shigure said with tears in her eyes.

"Ya' think we were gonna leave you?" Ikazuchi said with a grin.

""Glad, you're ok, Shigure" Jintsuu said with a warm smile.

"Ok, enough with the lovey dovey stuff, I just have one question!" Murakumo interrupted as she broke out of the group hug. She pointed towards the cloud of smoke and fire that was once Ni-class, crushed by the impact of the two girls.

 _'Wait! Those girls!'_ Shigure immediately went over there to go find the two girls. The others followed her.

"Aha! there they are!" Shigure cried. She finally got a closeup view of the girls.

One of them had red hair tied into a long ponytail. She wore a black coat with red dragon patterns on it and golden trimming which was unzipped, exposing a revealing red top that only covers her chest, black pants, two belts wrapped around her waist in a cross-like fashion, a pair of black high-calf boots with red wing-like metallic attachments on the heels, and a white tattered scarf.

The other girl had black hair with a tint of red in it. She wore a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacings, a black skirt with red trimmings and a red hooded cloak.

"Who are they and what are they doing here?" Murakumo asked Shigure.

"I don't know...all I saw is that they were falling from the sky, crashed onto one of the abyssal destroyers and there was a huge explosion..." Shigure answered.

"Whoever they are, we should help them, they're clearly injured," Jintsuu said as she proceeded to pick up the red-haired girl, princess-style.

"I'll get the other one"Shiranui said, picking up the black-haired girl and placing her over her shoulders.

"We should hurry, my radar is picking up more than 11 of abyssals heading this way" Jintsuu said. Shigure gave a nod as they fell into one formation, making their way to the naval base located in Yokosuka.

* * *

 **A/N:It's 1:23 AM and I don't know why I'm writing this ;_;. Please give me an honest feedback, don't hesitate to post a hate comment or anything, I already know it sucks. If you can, please give me tips on improving my writing so in the future, it won't be as sucky as this. I hope you understand.**

 **-ChaosDivinity**


	2. 2:Why were we drunk?

" _Flare..."_ Flare heard a soft voice; a voice that almost sounded exactly like Ruby's.

"Ugh..." Flare groaned. Yet she did not spur, making the owner of the voice; Ruby, angrier by the minute.

"That's it..." Ruby pulled out a silver whistle out of nowhere and blew on it, creating a loud disoriented noise (Yes, disoriented...its a special kind of whistle) that startled Flare awake.

"W-wha-!?" exclaimed as she looked around her surroundings. She was in a small room that resembled a lot like a prison cell; a metal door located in the middle of the of the wall opposite of Flare and the only source of light came from a small slot above Flare, letting sunlight through.

Flare noticed that she was chained up against the wall and bandages covered most of her body.

"Hey, are you awake finally?" A muffled voice asked Flare from the room/cell next to her.

"Ruby? is that you?" Flare asked the voice.

"Yeah, you chained up as well?" Ruby answered.

"Yep, my body hurts as well" Flare said.

"Do you remember what happened and how we got here?" Ruby asked. Flare started recollecting memories from the night before.

* * *

Flashback

"One more week till the Vytal Festival!" Ruby shouted. "And as the leader of Team RWBY, I command thee to have fun!"

"I have a question" A girl with brown hair said as she raised her hand. "But why is Team JNPR and us here?".

And by 'Us' she meant her team; Team FHNX, a team which consists of female second-years.

The leader; Flare Ashworth, occasionally drinks and smokes a lot, but for some reason, her health doesn't get affected, which weirds out some of her friends, especially Weiss. She tends to act brash and cause trouble a lot of times, leading her getting arrested. Just like Ruby, she entered Beacon at 15 years of age. Her weapon is called Pyrrhus- a black katana with strange red glowing markings that can manipulate fire and can turn into a handgun that shoots out dust-powered bullets. Her semblance allows her to control, manipulate, conjure fire and engulf certain parts of her body with it as well.

The second member was Harriot Franzholt, she had blonde hair and green eyes. She's mostly quiet and likes bagels- a lot. She likes bagels so much that once someone says bagels or she sees bagels in her field of vision, she goes nuts. She loves to read books and manga; mostly the hentai ones, seriously, she has a bookshelf filled with porny yaoi/yuri books such as boku no-

"AUTHOR!" Harriot suddenly shouted as she jumped up, surprising everyone in the room.

"I'm are you alright?..." Yang asked, thinking the latter had finally turned insane. Harriot realised what she had done and quickly sat down.

"Yes I'm alright" Harriot responded with a blank look.

" _She just broke the fourth wall!_ " Nora whispered loudly into Ren's ear, making him mentally face palming.

Ok continuing, Harriot's weapon of choice is a giant pair of scissors that can turn into dual guns; the name, Exodus. Harriot's semblance allows her to summon monsters to aid her in battle.

The third member, Eclipse Nakamura is a wolf faunus; she has black hair and purple eyes. She is an outgoing girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind and she is bi, which means she likes both boys AND girls, she keeps it a secret though and only her closest friends know about it. She is quite comedic and likes to make bad puns, probably even worst than Yang's. Her weapon is a huge scythe that can turn into a crossbow she calls Vespertilio and her semblance allows her to turn into shadows, which she sometimes uses to stalk people. So if you see a pair of glowing purple eyes in the shadows, yeah, your being stalked by a bisexual wolf Faunus.

"I'm bored, hurry up with the damn introduction, Author!" Flare shouted.

"Ok has Flare and Harriot gone insane?" Weiss asked.

Her only response was a shrug from a certain cat Faunus.

And last, but not least, Eryn Xander. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She's quite smart and likes to play video games. Eryn kinda has anger issues, she won't hesitate to lash out on anyone who calls her flat, I've already got a few bruises. She uses a lance called Azure Rage that glows blue if she's pissed. Her semblance allows her to fire glowing blue spear-shaped projectiles, she can just shoot tons of them, and I mean tons. If you see her, run and don't ever call her flat cause once you know it, you're down in the ground with a few glowing spears pointing out from your body.

"So now that the introduction is finished..." Flare took out a bottle of Vodka. "Time to go loco!" She began chugging down the contents of the bottle, and in a few seconds, the bottle became empty.

"Are you sure we should drink?" Yang asked. "I mean Ruby is too young..."

Flare wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Hey you drink as well, and Ruby's probably old enough, I mean I started drinking when I was 14!" Flare turned towards Eclipse "Bring out, Code:Red!".

Eclipse nodded and grinned before heading out of the room. Flare had a very evil smirk on her face.

"Um...what's Code:Red?" Jaune asked.

"Oh you will know soon..."Flare answered with a smile.

Eclipse soon returned with a huge red cooler. "Here you go boss!" Eclipse said with a grin.

Flare stood up and walked over to Eclipse. "Good job, partner" and opened the cooler. She took out three bottles of Jack Daniels; all held in one hand, and threw one each to Ren, Weiss and Jaune.

"Sorry, but I don't drink" Weiss spat in disgust as she threw the bottle of Jack Daniels over to Yang, who managed to catch it.

"Suit yourself then" Flare said as she took out a bottle of Gin from the cooler. She unscrew the lid of the bottle and then drank the liquid, spilling some of it into her shirt. "Ya know, your missing out on all the fun, _Ice Queen_ "

That made Weiss furious. She went over to where the cooler was and grabbed a bottle of Jim Beam. She opened the lid and drank the liquid. After she drank it, she suddenly passed out on the spot.

' _She's a lightweight!_ ' Everyone in the room thought.

"Well then" Ruby clapped her hands together. "Let's have some fun!"

After three hours or so of celebrating, everyone excluding Harriot, Blake, Ren; who were probably the mature ones in the group, and Flare, had gotten drunk. They all decided that drinking might not be so bad after all

Oh how wrong they were.

Ruby was running around the place with someone's underwear on her head screaming, "COOKIES, COOKIES, COOOOOKIIIIES!"

Weiss passed out.

Yang was shouting furiously at a wall.

I don't know where Nora is, probably breaking someone's legs...wait I hear cracking...bones cracking...

Jaune and Phyrra are probably fucking each other, Flare could hear moans.

Eclipse was swinging her scythe around dangerously while chanting her own parody of some nursery rhyme.

And Eryn was making out with...a doll, creepy but whatever.

Flare was still drinking, it was already her tenth bottle.

"You should stop drinking, you had too much" Harriet said, taking her eyes of the book she was reading.

"Nah, remember, I never get drunk" Flare said."I've basically built a resistance"

Harriet shrugged before going back to her book.

"I'm going outside," Flare said as she stood up and went over to the balcony (Now, I know that the dorms don't have balconies but for the sake of the plot I've decided to put balconies in)

It was windy that night, the fresh breeze was quite refreshing to Flare. She decided to smoke a little bit, she dug around her pocket for a bit, before pulling out a lighter and a cigarette. She lit the cigar and took a long drag, before blowing a cloud of smoke.

"Such a nice night, right...Cynthia?" Flare said, picturing the face of her long lost friend. Suddenly, she heard something _swoosh_ behind her. She turned around and saw a drunk Ruby staggering up to her.

"Hello there compadre~" Ruby giggled as she drank some of her booze.

"...Ruby your drunk"Flare said. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep"

"I don't wanna!~" Ruby complained.

"Ruby-" Before Flare could say another word, a man wearing a mask appeared behind Ruby. The man had a needle filled with strange black liquid.

"Nighty night" Flare heard the muffled voice of the man before suddenly, The man injected Ruby with the needle in the neck.

"Oh wee!" Those were Ruby's final words before she collapsed onto the ground.

"Behind you as well," Someone whispered into Flare's ears. Flare turned around and saw another masked man. Her eyes met with his, and suddenly, Flare felt something sting on her neck and she could smell the metallic scent of blood. She realised that the man who injected Ruby had now injected her. She felt her head was about to explode and she collapsed, her vision started to get blurry and so was her her hearing.

The last thing she saw was the two men laughing triumphantly, knowing that whatever they were doing; like a job or a mission, they had succeeded, before it all faded away as Flare's vision turned black.

* * *

"And so yeah, that's all remember"Flare told Ruby.

"So we were injected, then we fell from the sky...sounds super crazy"Ruby said. "But life in Beacon is already crazy so I'm not really surprised"

"Yeah..."Flare sighed. Then she heard the taps of boots striking wood, and she could hear the voices of 2 females.

"So are we here to visit the two girls, poi?" Flare heard one of them ask.

"Yes we are Yuudachi," the other responded in an impatient voice.

"But what if they're not friendly, poi?" The girl known as Yuudachi asked the other again.

"I doubt it," The other replied.

The metal door that led to Flare's cell opened, revealing the two girls who were having the girly girly convo.

One of them had blonde hair with 'flaps' sticking out from the sides the resembled dog ears and red eyes. She wore a black serafuku and a white scarf, the scarf was almost identical to the scarf Flare was wearing.

The second one donned the same outfit as the first one, except she wasn't wearing a scarf. She had black hair tied into a braid and had 'flaps' sticking out from the sides; much like that first one, and had blue eyes.

"Ah! You're awake" The second girl said the second she saw Flare. "Is the other one awake as well?"

Flare dare did not answer, thinking that the two were major threats, instead she glared at them .

"I think she's angry, poi" The blonde whispered loudly to the black-haired girl.

' _Judging from the way she talks, the blonde one must be Yuudachi_ ' Flare noted, still glaring at the two.

The other girl held her hands in front of her. "We mean no harm, we were just asking if the other girl is awake now"

"Oh I'm awake!" Flare heard Ruby's muffled cry.

"Shut up for a moment Rubes..." Flare growled. She turned to the two girls.

"So what are your names? Even though I already know the blonde's one" Flare muttered the last part to herself.

"I'm Yuudachi, Shiratsuyu-class destroyer, nice to meet you!" Yuudachi greeted.

"I'm Shigure, same class as Yuudachi, it is a pleasure to meet you" Shigure said. "Now may I please learn your names?"

"Flare Ashworth, second-year in Beacon and leader of Team FHNX" Flare said. "And the shorty next door is Ruby Rose, first-year in beacon and leader of Team RWBY"

"Hey, I'm not short!"Ruby shouted.

"Yea whatever" Flare snorted. She noticed that the two looked confused. "What is it?"

"Um...I have a question" Shigure said.

"Hm? Yes Shigure?" Flare asked. "What is it?"

"What's Beacon?" The latter asked. Just with those words, Flare knew that they were far away from home.

* * *

 **So that is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Eclipse Nakamura isn't an OC of mine but is an OC of a friend of mine who uses Wattpad. He's quitting Wattpad so he decided to give all of his OCs to me. It includes Fenix Blaze the Fire Phoenix Slayer(Fairy Tail), Eclipse Lunara(RWBY), Scarlett Akimoto(Idk) and more. He also said that I can change their names a little bit, except for Fenix. So anyways, please give an honest review and tips for my writing, I would appreciate it, thanks.**

 **-ChaosDivinity**


	3. 3:Do we really need to go?

" _What's Beacon?_ " Those words were stuck inside Flare's mind. An hour had passed since she and Ruby were released from their uncomfortable cells and to the outside world, and from the looks of it, they were in a naval base.

"So do we have to wait for Shigure and that 'poi' girl to come here?" Ruby asked Flare. "It's been an hour...".

The two girls were currently in the mess hall, guarded by two heavily armed soldiers.

"Yeah, we they're also comin' with more peeps as well" Flare said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "More people like them I think". She glared at one of the soldiers, the soldier glared back.

"Uh Flare, why are you staring at the guard like that?" Ruby asked.

"Remember what happened earlier?" Flare grunted in response.

Earlier, as Ruby and Flare were being escorted to the Mess hall by the two soldiers, Flare stopped to admire the view around her and the same soldier told her to move. Flare ignored the soldier's warning, oblivious of the consequence of doing so. The soldier bashed Flare's back using his gun's butt stock and leaving quite a nasty bruise on Flare's back. Flare retaliated by punching the soldier straight in the stomach, sending him flying towards a nearby tree. Since then, both have been trying to find ways to fight at every opportunities. Shigure and Yuudachi were unsuspicious of the two, fighting and continued on.

"Really Flare? you had to make an enemy in this place that we don't even know about?"

"What? That guy was asking for it, my back hurts now..." Flare growled.

"Well you deserved it," the soldier scoffed, taking a step forward towards Flare.

"'Deserved it'?, all I did was look around, and then you hit me in the back with that rusty ol' thing you call a gun?" Flare retorted.

"Hey! At least it's better than those fake weapons you guys were carrying before!"

Ruby gasped."Did you just call Cresent Rose...A FAKE?!" if it wasn't for Flare holding her down, Ruby would have tore the soldier into the bits.

"Well looks like you guys are having fun fufufu~" a female voice chimed in. Flare realised the voice belonged to the second soldier.

"SHUT IT AKANE!" the first soldier shouted at the second soldier, whom; Flare guessed from what the first soldier called her, was called Akane.

"Oh my, so impolite~" Akane teased. The first soldier blushed a deep shade of red and turned his back towards Akane.

Silence filled the room once more, but it was soon disrupted when the doors of the large mess hall suddenly flew open, revealing the silhouettes of five people.

One of them stepped inside the mess hall; a man in his early 20s with  
black hair,brown eyes and a scar that ran down his left cheek.

"Hello there!" The man greeted as he sat opposite of Flare and Ruby. "You must be Flare Ashworth and Ruby Rose"

"Yes, that's us" Flare replied.

"My name is Hironori Fujita, I'm in charge of keeping things running around here" The man know as Hironori greeted.

"And who are the four behind you?" Ruby asked.

"You girls may come in now!" Hironori cried.

The four who remained outside finally went in the mess hall, Flare and Ruby only recognised two of them- Shigure and Yuudachi, and the other two? Well-

One of them had lost long black hair and red eyes. On top of her head was a peculiar headgear that-To Flare, resembled the various parts of a warship's main tower. She wore a black and white shirt with yellow trimming that exposes her midriff, black fingerless elbow glove;again with yellow trimming, a white pleated skirt, and a metallic garter belt that holds her black and maroon thigh highs in place.

The other had short brown hair and green eyes, Her clothes were similar to those of the first one but had a slight difference. She wore the same shirt as the first one, except it had red trimming instead of yellow, a black pleated shirt and white gloves. She also had a headgear on top of her head.

"Flare, Ruby" Hironori spoke. "The one in my right is Nagato while the one on my left is her sister, Mutsu, these two will be in charge of taking care of you, but first, explain."

"Explain what?" Ruby asked, getting a little confused.

"Explain to me how you two got here, do you have any intent to harm humankind, and where you've come from" Hironori answered as his expression darkened. Flare looked at Ruby and mouthed something to her, the latter nodded in response.

Flare took a deep breath."You already know our names, we have no intent to harm mankind cause we are humans as well, and we've come from a place far away from here" She said.

"America?" Hironori asked.

Flare shook her head. "Uh no...you might not believe us but we've come from a place called 'Remnant', and we go to Beacon, which is a fancy pansy school for hunters and huntress in training"

Nagato slammed her fists onto the table. "Stop lying, we know your working with the abyssals!".

"We're telling the truth" Flare said with a blank look.

"Prove it-" Before Nagato could finish her sentence, oranges flames suddenly engulf Flare's entire body.

Everyone's eyes; excluding Ruby, grew to large proportions and they all went silent.

"Is that enough proof? Or do I have to still show you?" Flare asked as the flames started to extinguish themselves. Before anyone could answer, there was a loud **Bang**.

"Eh...looks like Mutsu passed out again" Hironori mumbled under his breath. He turned to look at Shigure."I want you to show these two around while me and Nagato take Mutsu to her room.

The latter nodded in response.

"You two can explain things later, and your weapons, you can find them with Yuubari, Shigure and Yuudachi knows where she is" Hironori said as he picked up Mutsu, bridal style. He exited the mess hall, along with Nagato and the two soldiers.

"Well let's start, poi!" Yuudachi exclaimed as she threw her one of her hands into the air. "Let's start by going to the dorms!"

"Lead the way then" Flare said.

Shigure giggled, before opening the doors of the mess hall. Light seeped through the opening, blinding both Flare and Ruby. Being chained in a dark cell for god knows how long didn't exactly help, the mess hall was dark too, probably adding to the problems as well.

"Welcome to Yokosuka!" Shigure and Yuudachi exclaimed.

* * *

 _It's cold...what's...going on?_ The girl opened her eyes, revealing a pair of mismatched orbs-one red, the other, golden.

The girl realised she was floating in the middle of the ocean, there was smoke everywhere, and she could hear explosions. She lifted her head, and what she saw shocked her. Tons of corpses floated around her, corpses of girls.

 _Wh-what?..._ then she saw her, a heavily injured girl with red hair tied to a long pony tail with golden eyes. She stood on the ocean surface, clutching her left arm that was holding a flaming katana. A circle of fire spun around the girl, and she could see a white glyph beneath the red haired girl.

"Hey, you ok Asuka?" The red haired girl asked.

The girl; now named Asuka, tried to speak, but all that came out was nothing, it was if her own body forbade her to speak.

The other girl smirked. "Don't worry Asuka, ill protect you from them"

 _Them?_ Asuka finally noticed them, the ones that may have caused the destruction that surrounded her.

The abyssals

The girl pointed her katana towards them. "Die you horrible scum, you killed Ruby and the others, now you're gonna pay" Suddenly, there was a bright flash that lit Asuka's vision, and then darkness took over it...

The ringing noise of an alarm clock blared through the dimly lit room. On a bed, in the corner, Asuka groaned, shifting underneath her thick blanket. With one quick but clumsy motion, she reached up towards the alarm clock and smashed the off button, turning it off.

With another groan, Asuka pulled away her blanket and sat up. Her red and gold orbs scanned the room. She looked at her alarm clock, and now knowing the time, gave another groan. She knew she was going to be late to school, again.

 _That nightmare seemed real..._ Asuka thought, running her hand down her white hair.

"Asuka, are you awake?" Asuka heard a voice from downstairs. "If you are, can you please wake up your three guests as well" Asuka realised it was her uncle.

"Ok old man!" Asuka cried back to her uncle. She got out of her bed and went to the guest bedroom, where three girls were asleep.

One girl had brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a white plain shirt underneath a blue zip-up hoodie that had a strange symbol that resembled a wolf with a glowing blue eye in the back, a black pleated skirt, black sandals and black fingerless gloves. She also carried a huge halberd which seemed to glow faintly.

The second girl had blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore a tan vest over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black symbol that resembled a burning heart. The vest had black puffy cuffs, each had two golden buttons planted in the sides. She also wore a buckled brown belt, black shorts that looks like skirt from behind, white asymmetrical back skirt, knee high platform boot that appear to be made out of leather, and an orange scarf. When Asuka found her, she had a pair of yellow gauntlets that could shoot shotgun shells.

The last girl had white hair and Ivey blue eyes. She wore a white bolero jacket over a similar coloured thigh-length dress, with a pice of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red and on the back of it was a symbol of a snowflake. She carried a rapier that contained dials of weird substance.

"Hey you guys, wake up" Asuka said. No response.

"Wake up..." She said, a bit louder this time. Nothing happened.

 _These people take so long to wake up!_  
Asuka shouted in her head. She took a deep breath and: "WAKE UP!"

The three girls immediately jumped, all had reactions that were priceless.

The brown haired girl grabbed her halberd that was next to her and wildly looked around as if she was expecting someone to attack her.

The blonde immediately jumped onto the arms of the white-haired girl, who had a look of shock planted in her face.

"Finally you guys are awake" Asuka said.

"Huh? Who are you?" The brown haired girl asked, pointing her halberd towards Asuka. Asuka noticed that the girl's eye glowed blue.

"My name is Asuka Ishikawa" Asuka said and bowed. "Now, what are your names?"

The brown haired girl huffed. "Eryn Xander, 18, huntress-in-training, winner of the Annual Grenadier Video Game Tournament, and a member of team FHNX"

"You don't look 18 to me..." Asuka said. "And You're flat..."

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER I WILL KILL YOU" Eryn shouted. The other two managed to hold the petite girl down before she could cause any damage. After a minute or so, Eryn calmed down, but she refused to look at Asuka and acted as if she wasn't there.

"Sorry for Eryn's sudden outburst" the blonde apologised. "My name is Yang Xiao Long, and I'm also a huntress-in-training"

"Nice to meet you, at least you didn't cause a commotion so loud that the neighbours could have heard us" Asuka said as she glared at Eryn, who still had her back turned to her. "Well then, how about you?" Asuka asked as she turned towards the white haired girl.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee company, a pleasure to meet you" Asuka thought _hey she's quite nice for a rich person_ until she saw that Weiss was glaring daggers at her _never mind she's probably a bitch!_

"So now that I know all of your names, please tell me why you guys were falling out of the sky?!" Asuka exclaimed. The three girls never answered, because they didn't had the chance too when Asuka's uncle suddenly burst into the room with a tray of bacon and eggs.

"Hello there!" The cheery man greeted. "I figured you people were hungry so I brought some breakfast!" He placed the tray onto a desk.

"Hey uh, uncle, can you take care of them while I'll be going to high school?" Asuka asked.

"Oh! But I enrolled the three to your school though!" Her uncle chirped.

Asuka went silent, the three girls stopped eating. They all looked at Asuka's uncle in confusion.

"...what?"

* * *

"I can't believe this is even happening" Asuka muttered in anger as she kicked a cab with enough force to send it flying over 10 metres. She wore her highschool's uniform which consisted of a white serafuku for the girls and a black gakuran for the boys.

"I know right, we just arrived here and we're already going to school..." Yang said. The other three girls also wore the uniform, except Yang's one was probably a bit too small.

They soon arrived at Asuka's highschool, a lot of people who were Asuka's age gathered around the place in their little friend groups.

"Hey, Asuka!" Asuka heard a male voice behind her.

She turned around and saw a group of teenagers. The first one had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he was quite tall, towering over the others and Asuka like a giant. It was Jayden Bourne, one of Asuka's friends.

Beside Jayden was a short girl who had reddish hair tied into a short ponytail and for some reason, a pair of ginger cat ears sat on top of her head.

"Hey Rin" Asuka greeted to the red haired girl.

"Yo" Rin replied Cooley.

The third was also a female, slightly shorter than Jayden, with black hair and amber eyes, she had quite an impressive bust that could even rival Yang's own pair. The girl's name was Emi Yamada, also a friend of Asuka.

The last one was a boy with messy white hair, his eyes were covered by a pair of cup giggles. He wore a lab coat over his uniform and he carried a fish bowl that had a mechanical fish swimming in it. The inventor of the group, Daisuke Toyama.

"So who're the three girls behind you, Asuka?" Jayden asked. Asuka's mind went blank.

 _What should I say?!_ Eryn took a step forwards, coughing a little and stared straight into Jayden's eyes.

"Hello there, my name is Eryn Xander, the blonde one is Yang Xiao Long and the white haired one is Ice Qu- I mean Weiss Schnee" Eryn replied. "We're Asuka's...distant cousins!"

Jayden raised an eyebrow. It was evident that it was a lie, Asuka's only known relative was her uncle, and she couldn't have any sisters.

Although that was the case, Jayden let them through.

"Hello there Eryn,Yang and Weiss, welcome to Otonokizaka High!" Greeted Emi ( **AN:Sorry for the sudden AN, but let's see if you know which anime that school comes from ;)** ). Eryn looked down at Emi's chests as they bounced a little. She looked away in disgust and looked down at her own chest, wondering when they would eventually grow.

Two of the gossipers in the school passed by the little group.

"Hey, did you hear that we're gonna have 9 new transfer students"Asuka heard one of them whisper to the other as they passed by.

"I heard 6 of them are gonna be Kanmusus!" The other whispered back.

"And how about the other 3?"

"Humans, duh"

 _Kanmusus?_ Asuka thought. Suddenly images flashed through her mind, images that belonged from the nightmare. Asuka realised that the corpses were the Kanmusus, but some of the corpses looked like...

She looked at Eryn. Another image passed through her mind. In the image, Eryn was still alive, barely. She was heavily injured, and using a wooden board to stay afloat.

Asuka then looked at Yang, and another image appeared. Yang was dead, her corpse floating near Eryn.

She lastly looked at Weiss. The image she saw caught her by surprise. Weiss had turned into an abyssal, though she didn't have any riggings, it was clear she had turned into one.

"Hey, Asuka!" Rin interrupted. She grabbed Asuka's hand."Come on, we need to go!"

"Wait why?" Asuka asked.

"WE'RE LATE!" Daisuke shouted.

"WHAT?! ITS ALREADY 9:00?!" Asuka exclaimed.

Eryn was the one to respond"Yeah, it is," she got out a pocket watch and showed Asuka. "It's 9:00"

Asuka looked closely at Eryn's pocket watch, before shouting, "HOLY SHIT WE ARE LATE!"

The group managed to get to class, though they had to stop by the principal's office to see which class Eryn, Yang and Weiss were gonna be, and it took 5 minutes. It turned out that the three were in the same class as Asuka and the others. Now it was time for introduction.

"Class, as you know, there will be 9 new students" Asuka's homeroom teacher announced. "Only 3 of them are only here right now, and the other six will arrive later"

"You three can come in now!" The first to step in was Yang, followed by Weiss then Eryn.

"Sup! Name's Yang Xiao Long!" Yang greeted, giving the class a friendly wave.

"Weiss Schnee, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Weiss said as she bowed.

"And I'm Eryn Xander!" Eryn said, holding up the peace sigh.

Everyone began chatting to each other about the three, with most of the boys talking about Yang.

"Woah! They look so cool!" Asuka heard one of her fellow classmates say.

"Yeah! Especially the blonde one!" Came the response.

"Silence, please" The teacher sighed before writing something on the chalkboard. "Let's start with maths shall we?"

Everyone groaned, except for Daisuke.

* * *

 **AN:Hello, Chaos here. I am so, so, so sorry that this chapter was really late. I 'kinda' rushed it so there will be like a lot of grammar mistakes.**

 **Asuka is quite important to the story, you will soon see why.**

 **If you have read the last chapter, Eryn's weapon was a 'lance' but I decided to change it into a halberd, and her new semblance is that she can stop time.**

 **That is all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **-ChaosDivinity**


	4. 4:Sh just got real (I think)

**Flare**

Taking one big step, Flare and Ruby stepped outside, the gentle breeze greeted them in their wake. Flare stared wide-eyed at the structures that surrounded her. Behind her, she heard Shigure chuckle. "You look you just seen this place even though you already past it earlier when those two were escorting you" Shigure said, pointing to the two soldiers as they went out of the mess hall and hurried over to another direction.

"I would have been able to admire the place if it wasn't for that bitch that hit me" Flare muttered in a low voice.

"Huh did you say something, Flare?" A voice asked behind her. Flare jumped in surprise as she did not expect that to happen. " Oops! Did I scare you?"  
Behind Flare was a girl with black hair and light purple eyes; she almost looked like Eclipse, one of the member's of Team FHNX, except was shorter and looked like a 12 year old. The girl wore a dark purple hoodie that looked too big for her, a black plaid skirt and sported a black fedora. Slowly, Flare regained from the shock.

"Wait a sec..." She said as she realized something. Suddenly, her eye grew to the size of plates. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Flare shouted, pointing at the little girl while backing away slowly. The girl tilted her head innocently in confusion, as if Flare was speaking in another language.

"Ok...I'm a bit creeped out" Ruby said.

"Ah! Void, We were just looking for you" Shigure said. "Flare, Ruby, meet Void, second of the _Oblivion-_ class battleships"

 _Oblivion? Battleships? Ok I am officially confused, that girl knew my name and Shigure just said that she was a battleship? this is one huge sentence of me thinking about stupid stuff, since when were little girls warships and also, the readers might be getting confused at why this is super long? WELL CAUSE IT IS, fuuuuck, way to go fourth wall breaking!...Goodbye sanity...oh and maybe when I go home I'm gonna go watch..._ sorry there readers but it too dangerous to go deeper into Flare's mind, I had to cancel for I worry for your sanity.

"Nice to meet you! I'm _USS Void_! Me and my sis, Vion (short for Oblivion) were constructed to hold against the great Yamato! We were fitted with experimental 200mm cal rail guns that proved to be...well fatal" Void said, extending her hand out for a handshake. Flare was hesitant, but took it anyways and the two shake hands. The awkward atmosphere came and they broke apart. "Anyways, I hope you have a great time here! This place have tasty Japanese food...like Takoyaki, Sushi and Yakitori!" And with that, Void vanished, and I mean literally vanished; not a trace of the little girl was left behind, nothing.

"Well...she was...um... _strange_ " Flare said.

"Strange? She was creepy..." Ruby muttered, feeling a chill going down her spine. "Anyways, how did that girl know Flare's name?"

"Well..." Shigure answered, thinking of an explanation. "You see, we found her in our doorsteps a couple of months ago, along with her sister, Oblivion, they were super quiet and kept to themselves after the admiral decided to take them in"

"We later found out that they were kanmusus, special ones as well, poi" Yuudachi continued for Shigure. "Like, I think Flare can read minds...and Oblivion can see the future, remember that sortie?" Yuudachi said, looking at Shigure. Shigure nodded, her expression turning serious.

"Yeah, she told Nagato that there was an abyssal fleet consisting of 2 Ru-Class battleships; one of them an elite, 1 Wo-class Carrier, 1 Ne-class heavy cruiser and 2 Ni-class destroyers located 12 degrees, 20 minutes north, and sure enough they were there" Shigure said. She shook her head and looked at Flare and Ruby with a smile. "Shall we continue the tour?" Flare nodded, and the group of 4 headed down a path lined with trees and plants. At the end of the path was a slate cobblestone circle with a compass, in the middle of it was a huge fountain. They were other people there, hurrying around the place, some were laying in the grass enjoying the sunshine.

"This place is waaay to fancy for a naval base" Flare said, looking around in awe.

Shigure giggled. "I know right?"

"Ugh, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep here" Came a drowsy voice from Flare's right. Everybody turned their gaze towards a nearby tree, where a girl with short purple hair, yellow eyes and had an eyepatch covering her left eye laying down. "Oi...aren't you two the girls that landed on those abyssals 5 days ago?"

"Wait...5 days ago?" Flare said. "Ya didn't tell me we've been out cold for that long!". Shigure chuckled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry we didn't tell you"Shigure apologized.

"You guys want me to help ya?" The girl asked. "I know where the most awesome places here, and where the admiral keeps his secret photos when he was a baby" The girl added the last part quietly.

Shigure shook her head. "No thanks Tenryuu, and besides, don't you have the DesDiv 6 to be taken care of now?" The girl known as Tenryuu looked at Shigure in confusion, before a wave of realization struck her. Tenryuu jumped up, rushed past Yuudachi and ran down the way Flare and the others came from. Flare noticed that Tenryuu left behind her sword- which she didn't notice before; inserted inside a purple scabbard.

"You forgot your sword!" Flare cried out as Tenryuu vanished in the distance. _I'll give it to her when we meet up again._

"Let's see...which way to go now..." Shigure pondered out loud.

"Oh I know, poi!" Yuudachi cried, jumping up and down. "The archery range! we could go show Flare and Ruby the awesome power of the carriers!"

Shigure nodded, smiling. "Good idea, Yuudachi"

"Where are we going now?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, someplace awesome, poi!" Yuudachi replied.

* * *

"This is it, poi" Yuudachi informed Flare and Ruby. As they walked inside, an object that looked like an arrow shot out of the building and towards a target. Then, as the arrow began to slow down, it suddenly burst into three miniature Zeroes. The fighters quickly adorned their target with a barrage of ammunition before turning and heading back to the archery range. Flare gave a low whistle, as she watched the scene unfold before her very eyes.

"Looks like they're here!" Shigure exclaimed.

As the four entered, they laid their eyes upon a tall young woman with black hair tied to a side pony tail, her left arm raised, an object that looked most like a flight deck- Flare had guessed, awaiting for the three fighters to land on it. Flare stayed quiet, as she observed the landing, with a soft but audible thud, the first plane landed on the flight deck. Wheeling forward slowly, the first rolled down to the end of the flight deck as the second one landed. This was repeated for the third fighter. The humming noise of their engines died down as their propellers became still. Then, in the flash of a light- which blinded both Ruby and Flare; the fighters disappeared and an arrow took their place. The woman took the arrow placed it in her quiver and put her hand down, lowering the flight deck as she there and looked at the decimated target. Flare, thinking that the silence was both awkward and unneeded, spoke up.

"Hello!" She greeted. The woman jumped slightly in surprise as she saw the red haired teen waving behind her. "Eh sorry to scare ya"

"Huh? what? who are you, are you an enemy?" The woman asked in a monotone voice, narrowing her eyes at Flare. Flare put her hands in front of her in defense and shook her head.

"N-no, you're mistaken" Flare said. Before the woman could say anything, the creaking noise of a door opening was heard. Everyone, including the woman, turned towards the direction they heard the noise. Standing in the doorway was another woman, one with long black hair and brown eyes, holding a bucket of steamy fried rice.

"Hmf? fwots-" The woman swallowed. "What's going on, Kaga?" The woman asked.

"Ah! Akagi, these four girls just came in here without my notice" The other woman, the one with the side pony tail known as Kaga- whom Flare guessed; answered.

"These four?" Akagi asked, pointing at Shigure, Yuudachi, Flare and Ruby. "It's just Shigure, Yuudachi and those two girls Jintsuu and the others found 5 days ago"

Flare gulped as Kaga glared at her and Ruby, and then Kaga sighed. "I suppose I'll let those two go...for now"

"Thank you Kaga" Akagi thanked. "Now, do you girls have any questions?"

"I have one!" Ruby shouted. "Is that like a deck?" Ruby asked, pointing at Kaga's flight deck. Kaga blinked in response, then looked at her flight deck.

"You are actually right, its a flight deck, we carriers where it on our arm, and we only hold it up when our planes need landing" Akagi explained. Ruby nodded, as Flare examining the flight deck in awe.

"This place is awesome!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yep!" Flare agreed. They were cut short, though, when they heard a ringing noise. Flare felt vibration coming from one of her pockets of her coat. She dug around her pocket and then pulled out her scroll. Her eyes widen as she realized who was calling her. Pressing answer, she held the scroll up to her ear.

"Eclipse?"

"Boss...beach...forest...buildings in front...WEIRD MONSTER WITH CANNONS" A distressed voice came from the other line.

"Eclipse!? Hello!? How did you get signal?" Flare shouted. Shigure and Yuudachi exchanged a look of worry with each other, watching the girl helplessly shout at the device.

"I..Know..Phyrra...Ren...We're...Beach...buildings...monster...ATTACKINGUS" And with that the line was cut off. Flare tried desperately to call her friend, but there was no signal.

"Hello?! Eclipse" She kept on punching the call button and every time, it would come out as a white screen with Eclipse's Grimmail profile pic above the words: NO SIGNAL; written in a fancy font. "Damnit! How come I don't get any signal here?!"

"Wait...from what I heard, they said beach, forest and buildings, right?" Shigure said. "We might know where they are". Before Flare could answer, a girl with medium length greenish-gray hair burst through the door, carrying Cresent Rose and Phrrus.

"Looks like you guys are here, Flare Ashworth and Ruby Rose, yeah?" The girl said, dropping the weapons into the floor gently and took a step back. Flare picked up Phyrrus and put it back its sheath, whilst Ruby-after picking up her beloved weapon; began stroking it like it was her precious pet and earning strange looks from Flare herself and the others. Flare shook her head and turned towards the girl.

"Thanks for giving back our weapons, you must be Yuubari, aye?" Flare said.

The girl- Yuubari, nodded. "Yes I am"

"Is it ok if I ask why we're getting our weapons back?" Flare asked.

A massive explosion was heard nearby, and they could feel the ground shake. "What the hell was that!?" They heard another explosion, louder than the last time, making the ground shake so hard, it threw everyone into the ground.

 **"Attention everyone! We are being attacked! I Repeat, we are being attacked! Anyone who is able to fight, go get ready and deal with the abyssals!"** They heard Hironori's voice over the com.

"Ah shit" Flare cursed.

/

Meanwhile...

Battleship hime smirked as she saw the chaos in front of her. Smoke was everywhere, guns firing from both sides, abyssal forces advancing towards the base. Battleship hime looked at Midway, who was standing behind Hime **(A/N:To make things simple Imma call her Hime)** with her eyes opened wide.

"Do you think SHE will come out?" Hime asked Midway. Midway responded with a nod, and shrank back. Hime noticed her do that and grabbed Midways arm and pulled her. "What? you scared that she's gonna kill you?" Midway shivered at the thought of it and shook her head.

Then, a barrage of shells rained down on the abyssals, taking out most of the might-armored ones and causing multiple explosions.

"Grr...bring the reinforcements!" Hime commanded.

The Kongou sisters watched at the destruction they caused as more ship girls came to join the fight.

"Did we get them, onne-sama!?" Hiei asked.

"Of course we did!" Kongou replied.

"These fools are annoying..." Hime growled, before firing a salvo towards the four. Midway's eyes glowed and she summoned her aircraft. The ship girls were brought into hell as more abyssals joined the fray. Haruna was firing in every direction; right, left...up? Above the battlecruiser were abyssal bombers dropping their load, she managed to dodge most of them, but one managed to land on her, moderately damaging her.

"You ok, Haruna!?" Kirishima cried as she fired towards a Ru-Class.

"Haruna is alright!" Haruna answered.

"These four are persistant" Hime said, turning around towards Midway. "How about the others?"

"The others are trying to push back the ship girls...it's kinda failing however..." Midway answered.

"How?" Hime demanded, her eyes beginning to glow.

"OH MAN, HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOOOOME!" Hime heard someone shouted. Her gaze turned towards the direction where the voice come from, and what she saw surprised her in so many ways.

Flare was riding a giant creature resembling that of an avian, with glowing purple eyes and looked like it was made out of shadows.

/

Earlier

 _After finding out that they were being attacked, Flare made the decision to help out. She followed Shigure, as she hurried to the port. Having learnt that the archery range was close to the port, they wasted no time getting there. When they arrived at the port, everything was in disarray. Flare could smell the lingering scent of gun powder as she surveyed the area, trying to find Eclipse._

 _'They might be near the port, but be careful of the abyssals! and their bombers too..' She remembered Shigure's words before the girl went off with Yuudachi to join the others in the fight._

 _"Hey! I think I see her!" Ruby shouted, pointing to the direction where Flare saw a mountain of debris. She took a closer look and saw something poking out of the rubble; a black scythe covered in a purple shadowy aura. Flare realized who's scythe it was, and ran towards the rubble._

 _"Ruby! Try to protect me while I get Eclipse out!" Flare shouted. Ruby nodded, whipping out Cresent Rose, the weapon unfolding from its gun form into its scythe form._

 _Flare pulled out Eclipse's scythe, and that was when something exploded behind her back . She turned to look at Ruby, whom looked she had seen better days; her clothes torn and bits of it were burnt off, and was bleeding badly._

 _"Ruby!" Flare gritted her teeth, cursing herself as she looked back in forth at Ruby and the debris._

 _"Flare...I'm ok! My clothes are just a little bit..burnt" Ruby said._

 _"But your bleeding!" Flare argued._

 _"Just hurry up and find Eclipse!"_

 _Flare hesitated. Taking one last look at Ruby, she continued digging out Eclipse. Every second felt like hours as she heard the fighting going on behind her. Finally she stopped as she felt a tuft of fur underneath the rubble. Flare's expression brightened and dug faster. She felt a hand, then an arm, and now she could see Eclipse's face. Flare grabbed hold of Eclipse's arm and pulled and pulled._

 _A couple of minutes later, she managed to pull out Eclipse._

 _"Hey! Finished now?" Ruby asked, slashing an incoming shell in half._

 _"Yep! She's waking up now!" Flare replied as she saw Eclipse slowly open her eyes. Eclipse looked up at Flare, who sighed in content, glad to have found her comrade._

 _"Huh? What happened?" Eclipse yawned. "All I remembered was that we got drunk and..." Suddenly, her eyes widen, and she jumped up._

 _"Huh? Eclipse?"_

 _"That monster...whatever it is...it's got Ren and Phyrra!" Purple aura began to surround Eclipse, and the ground began to shake._

 _"...Oi, please don't tell me you're gonna try transforming into another creature" Flare said, her expression turning blank._

 _"What do you think!?" Eclipse retorted._

 _"Well please be something useful this time, your transforming-into-shadow-creature move thing kinda sucks"_

 _"SHUT UP"_

 _/_

Back to the present

"So, that woman's got Ren and Phyrra?" Flare asked Avian Eclipse. Avian Eclipse nodded, flying faster towards Hime. Seeing the strange bird creature weirded out Hime, but also for some reason, angered her. She aimed her guns towards Avian Eclipse and fired.

Avian Eclipse flew higher to dodge the shells. Hime gritted her teeth as she saw Avian Eclipse doing some aerial tricks, as if it was teasing her.

As for Flare, she was cursing more than a drunken sailor, as she held on to Avian Eclipse for dear life. She managed to stomach it and hold in her breakfast, praying for all of this to end so that she could go back and watch...

Avian Eclipse continued to dodge all of Hime's attacks while taking out some abyssal aircraft as well. Hime was so distracted at trying to take down Eclipse that she didn't notice a 15 yr old weapon maniac running/skating towards her- Ruby. Using her semblance, Ruby managed to run across the ocean surface, but that meant that she had to keep on running, if she stopped she would immediately drop down into the water.

"Ok Eclipse-" Before another word, Hime managed to land a hit on Eclipse after so many tries. The explosion was huge, everyone in the battle could see it; a mixture of orange, red and yellow lighting their views. Hime smirked to herself, thinking she finally got rid of the two.

"HEY IN FRONT OF YOU!" Ruby was right in front of her. Ruby brought her scythe down, slicing across Hime's front.

"Booyah!" Ruby cheered, but her celebration was cut short as she noticed that her attack hardly did any damage. Hime glared at Ruby and aimed towards Ruby.

"Sink..." Hime growled, before firing HE shells. Ruby closed her eyes, ready for the HE shells to hit. There was an explosion but she wasn't hit, and she realized she didn't land in the water, instead she landed on something...feathery. Ruby opened her eyes and saw that Avian Eclipse had rescued her.

"Huh? Eclipse?" Avian Eclipse cawed. "Where's Flare?"

Avian Eclipse- using her beak; pointed towards a figure falling down towards Hime. Ruby looked closer and gasped as she realized that it was Flare.

"Look up!" Flare shouted, catching the attention of Hime, who looked up and saw Flare plummeting towards her, smiling. Her katana emitted a red glow; aura, Flare's aura.

"I call this move..." Flare vanished in midair, reappearing a couple of seconds later in front of Hime, and lunging towards her with the tip of her blade aimed towards Hime's chest. "Flaming Execution!". A large amount of flames released from the sword, enough to kill Hime.

"Now..you sink"Flare said, before thrusting her blade forward, and stabbing Hime in the chest. Flare could hear sizzling as fire met skin. For a couple of seconds, Hime stood there with a shocked expression, before suddenly coughing up blood, and collapsing into her knees.

"Fuck" Flare managed to say before plunging into the water. She swam up to the surface, barely any time to catch Hime trying to escape. But before the abyssal could take one more step, two huge shadow-y hands appeared and grabbed the fleeing Hime. Hime struggled to get out of the hand's grips, oscillating back and forth as she tried to get her hands out. Flare looked back and saw that the hands belonged to Eclipse, using her semblance to stand on the water's surface and to trap Hime like that. Piggybacking her was Ruby, who gave Flare a thumbs up. Flare smiled and gave thumbs up back.

"I...I will get you..." Hime muttered, taking one last look at Flare before her body went dropped Hime's body, landing in the water with a loud splash.

* * *

 **Yuudachi**

Meanwhile, the ship girls were fighting the other abyssals. Yuudachi grimaced as she torpedoed a Chi-Class. She dodged an incoming shell from a Ru-Class and fired towards a Tsu-Class. She glanced at Shigure, who was busy fighting two Ni classes by herself.

"Yuudachi!" She heard a voice cry out. Joining Yuudachi was Kawakaze, whom was heavily damaged.

"Don't sink please, poi" Yuudachi warned. "Who knows how Shigure will react"

Kawakaze grinned, giving Yuudachi a peace sign. "There's no way I'm ever gonna sink!"

"Yeah whatever, poi" Yuudachi said.

In the corner of her eye, Yuudachi spotted Oblivion in front of 10-20 floating bodies of defeated abyssals, slowly sinking into the water. Her clothes were blood-soaked and torn, and shrapnels were sticking out from her skin. Oblivion's main batteries were twisted and broken, smoke emitting from the bridge, and half of her secondary guns were immobilized.

In Oblivion's hand was her tattered fedora, holding it against her chest. She stood there quietly, giving a moment of silence for the abyssals that fought her but failed to take her down. Yuudachi went over to her and saw the pained expression in Oblivion's face.

"Hey...uh" Yuudachi started. "You ok there, poi?" Oblivion blinked, before shaking her head and pointing at her throat.

"Oops, forgot you can't talk, but you could just shake you head or nod, poi" Yuudachi pointed out. "So was it a no?"

Oblivion nodded. "Why?" The mute pointed towards the area where the abyssals were, before the ocean had swallowed them up. "Huh, poi?"

"Maybe she felt sorry for the abyssals, as if she thought they were ship girls..." Kawakaze suggested, appearing by Yuudachi's side in an instant.

"You think, poi?"

Kawakaze nodded. "One of the abyssals looked like...Harusame.." Yuudachi went quiet, remembering her sister, the one who found Oblivion and Void and the one who helped them fit in. From what Yuudachi had heard and seen, Harusame was good friends with Oblivion, they hardly left each other's side. But like always, perfect things don't last long, as it was found out that Harusame had sunk in a sortie 2 months ago; at that time, Yuudachi felt like a part of her had sunk with Harusame to the bottom of the ocean, it was all emotional and it happened too quick, but no one was sadder than Oblivion, devastated by the news and secluded herself from society in her room and only came out to when she was hungry. It lasted for a month before Hironori managed to convince Oblivion to come out. In that one month, she changed, from being an outgoing down-to-earth person, to a cold outcast who refused to talk to anyone. Yuudachi looked at Oblivion, who looked like she was going to burst into tears. She patted Oblivion in the shoulder and sighed.

"Is that the reason?" Yuudachi asked. She noticed that Oblivion tensed up at that question. "And don't lie, poi" Oblivion was hesitant, but nodded anyways.

"So that's it, huh?" Kawakaze said. "Don't worry Oblivion, if ya got anymore problems you can tell it to me and Yuudachi, kay'?" Kawakaze offered with a determined expression.

Oblivion blushed slightly, before smiling and nodding in response.

"Hey everyone! Those three girls just defeated The battleship Princess!" Yuudachi heard Aoba shout.

"Huh three girls?..." Yuudachi said. _Wait...could it be?_

"Oi! Yuudachi!" Hearing Flare, she turned around and got the shock of her life. She rode on top of a bird...made out of shadows, along with Ruby. "We managed to get rid of that woman, and the monsters are retreating!" She was right, the abyssals began withdrawing from the battlefield. "Those guys are like a pack of Beowolves, without the alphas, they are lost as hell"

Ruby and Flare high-fived, laughing at their win. Shigure appeared besides Yuudachi, bruised and battered but still ok. "Yuudachi, when I saw the abyssals retreating, I saw them dragging along two figures..." Shigure whispered. "A boy and a girl, they might be Flare and Ruby's friends"

"We can tell them later, but right now, we should head back and go to the docks, poi" Yuudachi replied. She glanced at Flare, laughing and joking with Ruby, with one clear thing in her mind.

 _What are you, Flare? How were you able to do all of that?_

* * *

 **Hironori**

Hironori was in his office as he read the battle report he received from Ooyodo. The base only needed a couple of repairs, the ship girls were alright, few were damaged, only Oblivion and Shokaku were the one's who needed the most repairs.

 _Three whole days, it's gonna take Oblivion Three whole days to get repaired!_ Hethought _. And I've got no more instant buckets_

Either from that, all was good. Or so he thought. Hironori kept on wondering how Flare even defeated Hime, such an accomplishment would take an entire fleet to destroy her; two girls that seemingly popped out of nowhere seemed nowhere near possible. And there was Eclipse, a girl with wolf ears, fucking wolf ears, it was basically an anime fetishist's dream come true. She could turn into Shadows; and with the shadows, she could shape herself into creatures of any shape and size.

He closed the folder and sighed. Turning around in his chair and looking out the massive window of his office. He saw damaged ship girls heading to the docks, and among a large group of them; consisting of Shigure, Yuudachi, Oblivion, Kawakaze, the Sendai sisters, Tenryuu and The Kongo Sisters; was Flare, Ruby and Eclipse It seemed that they were getting along quite fine. Hironori watched as some of them looked at Eclipse in awe, and from what Hironori guessed, it may be because of Eclipse's wolf parts.

"Those girls are interesting..." Hironori mumbled. His door opened, and Nagato walked in with a pile of papers.

"Ah, Nagato, how are the guests doing? from what I could see, they're fitting in well" Hironori said. Nodding, Nagato placed the papers on the desk.

"And how about..."

"The Midway princess is in one of the cells and is still unconscious, we've stored her rigging in a warehouse" Nagato informed. "Now, let's pray that some of her comrades don't come and attack us in a vulnerable time"

"Nagato" Hironori began. "Take a break, go to the docks, and have something to eat"

"B-but!-"

"No buts" Hirnori said.

With a defeated sigh, Nagato exited the room. Hironori picked up his hat and putting it on his head. He stood up, opening the door; but before he exited, he looked at a strange horned mask, nailed down to the wall, worn out and falling to piece, it had sat there for years. Hironori smiled, stepping out into the hall with his spirit high.

As Hirnori left, the mask began to emit a faint glow. It started to shake violently, as a glowing red eye appeared in one of the eyeholes. Suddenly, the mask pulled itself right off and plummeted onto the floor. Strange black aura covered the mask and began shaping itself into a humanoid being, with the aura acting as the body and the mask as the face.

"Must...find...girl" The humanoid creature growled, and let out a blood-curling roar.

* * *

 **Oblivion**

Oblivion groaned quietly, feeling the throbbing pain from the deep gash on her stomach. She clutched her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding a little bit.

"Are you ok Oblivion, poi?" Yuudachi asked. Oblivion looked at her and nodded in response. "Ok, poi!".

Oblivion's eyes lit up as she spotted Void with a couple of destroyers, chatting and laughing. Oblivion felt an odd feeling in her chest, rising as she got closer to Void.

 _Wish Harusame was still here, she'knows everything_

For the past few minutes, they continued to walk to the docks, and as they walked, Oblivion could sense a disturbance in the atmosphere. She looked around, everything was normal, nothing was wrong.

Then she heard the roar.

And saw the masked creature watching her through the admiral's window.

Oblivion stopped in her tracks. She couldn't breathe as if someone was choking her. Her heart was racing as adrenaline pumped into her veins like a carp through a river. Her muscles were tense, and her mind was screaming for her to run, but she couldn't move, if she did so, she felt more terrified. The fear that the monster created, paralyzed Oblivion. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her face as the creature stared intently at her. The creature pointed up, and shook its head. Oblivion closed her eyes, wishing for it to go away. She opened her eyes again, and was relieved as the creature had left.

She glanced around, looking if someone had also seen the creature. They all continued to chatter amongst themselves, as if the creature was nothing but normal. All but one,

Flare.

The girl stared at the window, expecting the creature to jump out and attack them, as Oblivion noticed Flare's hand clutching on to the sword's handle and the way she was glaring at the window.

 _So she can see it too..._ Oblivion thought _But then why not the others?_

She remembered how the creature pointed up. Curious, she looked up and what she saw either surprised her or scared her even more.

On top of the cliff that looked over the whole base were two silhouettes, illuminated by the eerie glow of the moon.

Oblivion averted her attention from the figures, realizing she was being left behind. Sighing, she ran and caught up with Yuudachi and the others. Though it happened quite quick and unexpected, Oblivion will never forget, forget the way the creature shook its head and pointed at the figures, as if it was warning her about them.

 _It's either that or I'm tripping like hell_ Oblivion pondered.

* * *

 **?**

"So this is the place" one of the figures said, a young man with brown hair and black eyes, wearing a black tank top under a blue jacket and white baggy pants. He sported a pair of sunglassess that sat on top of his head.

"Yes Daemon, this is the place were Xestamer hid for years" The other figure, a young woman with black and red hair and silver eyes, wearing a white cloak, replied.

"What do we do now?" The man, known as Daemon asked.

"We wait" The woman replied. "We wait for Hagoromo, Makarov and Dragon to send their...chosen ones"

"How about Ozpin and Hironori?" Daemon asked.

"As we speak, Ozpin has already sent one, but also accidentally sent 10 of his students" The woman replied, as the moon began to lower and the sun began to rise.

Daemon nodded. "But then what about us?"

"We are only brought back to life because of one thing: to help fulfill the prophecy of the ancient ones, because fulfilling a prophecy isn't that cliche at all" The woman added the last part quietly.

"The shadows are rising, the light is fading. Forgotten souls shall emerge from the abyss, blood shall spill and cover the ocean in red and monsters long gone shall appear to strike fear into the hearts of all. Only five shall suffice to end the end, and bring forth a new era of peace"

"The prophecy kinda seem cliche" Daemon commented.

"I know" The woman agreed.

"We should go now" Daemon said, breaking the woman's train of though. "Summer"

Summer nodded, turning her gaze towards the base. Under the light of the emerging sun, she saw the ruined buildings and crater-ridden paths, and workers trying to fix all of it. _'So, Xestamer, Cinder, Zeref, Akainu, Madara and the abyssals are working together now huh?'_ She sighed and walked off.

* * *

 **(A/N):Hello there fellow readers ^_^ I hope you're enjoyng the fanfic. Now before this ends I have made slight changes (and by slight i mean lots). Sooo, this is not just gonna be a RWBY x kancolle fanfic but also a RWBY, Fairy Tail, Naruto and One Piece x Kancolle fic. I felt like doing it because someone kept on pestering me about doing a RWBY, Fairy Tail, Naruto and One Piece x Kancolle fanfic (Jay if you read this, you better be glad I'm doing this).As you may have noticed, Oblivion and Void aren't actually real warships, they're my long forgotten OCs from the past that I turned into warships. And also the prophecy? Welp I know**

 **It sucks**

 **Anyways that's it for now ciao**

 **-ChaosDivinity**


End file.
